Female Instinct
by nelamtr
Summary: “Female instincts are strong Max do not ignore them. You will regret it if you don’t listen to me.” Cece said as Max stood up and started to pick up her stuff. “I’ve lived twenty years of my life without them. They don’t mean anything to me.”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The sequel of The Alpha fight. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, do you actually think it would be off the air? I only own my original characters.**

**FEMALE INSTINCT . **

"Cece!" Max screamed as she strolled into Jam Pony her eyes searching for the blonde female around the room.

Max caught a glimpse of the female moving to the rows of lockers and followed her. She found the blonde transgenic when she was stuffing something inside her locker.

Max leaned against the locker when Cece closed the door.

"Hey Max!" The blonde said with a soft smile.

"Hey." Max answered with a frown looking at Cece.

"Oh by the way sorry for the…" Cece said using her hand to motion her cheek, she flushed a bit and looked down.

"What? Oh, that!" Max touched her tender cheek. "Forget about it! I'll let it pass since you owe me an explanation. But don't try to do it again." She said as she eyed up and down the other female.

Cece laughed. "Not to be crude Max or anything." She began. "But there is no way that right now you could take me on. Not even me, that I'm a field med and I have less hand to hand combat training than the others."

Max glared at her. "Oh wanna try me?" She spat at Cece.

Cece raised an eyebrow at this and leaned back on the balls of her feet. "Max, I'm only going to tell you this once. You can't. I have ten years on you in training and for I could see last night, are not in touch with your instincts, meaning I could kill you easily."

Max raised an eyebrow at this. "Trust me, I could take you on. Instincts? We ain't animals to have'em" She snorted the last part.

Cece rolled her eyes. " We _are_ part animal in case you forgot ." Cece retorted.

Max crossed her hands over chest. "Care to enlighten me on the instincts then?"

Cece smirked and nodded. "Come on, follow me." Motioning with her hand for Max to follow her he started to walk towards the area where the eating tables where.

Max hesitated for a second before following when she saw what table they were headed for but quickly made up her mind. They approached the table where Alec, Biggs, Mike and Luke were seating. Max nodded her head to the blue eyed transgenic and his eyes flashed green for a moment before turning back blue as he acknowledged her. Her eyes drifted to Alec and she noted that he looked much better than the night before, the bruising had mostly faded overnight.

The tall brunette with chin length hair and chocolate eyes avoided her gaze again and she frowned. His gaze drifted to Alec and a smile broke across his features as he laughed at something that the other male said.

As they walked over to them, Max could feel the hairs in the back of her neck stand to attention before noticing the ease they all showed when around each other. Alec's eyes moved from the males on the table and drifted to her and Cece as they closed in. His eyes drifted past her and he nodded in Cece's direction before she took a seat with them.

Max took a seat next to Luke as Cece sat in Biggs's lap. She nodded to Alec meeting his eyes

"How's the arm?" Max asked.

He looked at his right arm and raised it a little. "Has seen better days. But I was well taken care off last night if you know what I mean." Alec answered with a cocky grin.

Max rolled her eyes and glared at him. The males on the table but Biggs nodded and chuckled and Max noted that Cece glared at Biggs as if daring him to say anything. She felt a feeling of awareness creep up on her spine as her eyes connected with the couple and she quickly stood up, startling everyone in the table at the sudden reaction. Cece flashed her a knowing grin and shook her head.

"Uhg, Cece?" Max asked, feeling self-conscious of all the eyes upon her.

"Yes Max?" Cece answered trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Uhg, I've got a hot run in sector eight. Wanna join me?" Max looked at her feet avoiding the eyes of the males on the table.

Alec raised an eyebrow and smirked at the females as he met Cece's eyes. She nodded at both Alec and Max. She stood up giving Biggs a soft kiss on the lips, he pulled her down again by the back of her neck with a smirk and gave her a passionate kiss. She smiled to the kiss, her lips lingering on his before walking away.

As Max and Cece walked away she could feel three pairs of eyes following her. She fought the urge to turn around to see whose eyes were. But something told her that she didn't need to turn around to know exactly whose eyes were following her every move.

The moment they were outside Jam Pony Cece stepped in front of Max and cocked her head to the side.

"Max you with me?" Cece laughed.

"Uh?" Max answered her eyes focusing on Cece.

Cece laughed again and dragged her along to their bikes. The delivery was quick and they were both well tipped by the old man. They rode their bikes quietly until they decided to stop at a small diner somewhere around sector nine to have lunch.

"So" Max began as she pulled a chair out to sit down. "Can we start from the beginning? I want to understand what's going on. What do you mean Alec is an alpha?"

Cece nodded. "Not an alpha. THE Alpha" She searched Max's confused expression and sighed. " You guys were too young when you escaped. And somehow I think you didn't stick together with your unit." Cece mumbled.

Max nodded. "Zack said it wasn't tactical for us to stick together."

"Spoken like a true Commanding Officer, that 599 sure was something." Cece said with a smile.

"Zack." Max corrected.

"Yeah, you Niners and your names." Cece shook her head and Max raised an eyebrow.

"Moving onto the story." Max said as she pinned Cece with a harsh look. Cece returned it and the moment their eyes met Max felt all the hairs in the back of her neck stand. She met the glare head on and Cece broke away the staring contest.

"Pretty high up in the chain are we." Cece mumbled looking to the floor and fighting the urge to lower her head. She raised her eyes and met Max's gaze again but without threat before nodding.

"After you escaped, Manticore broke the units, taking all the clones away and never allowing groups of X5's to be together alone at the same time." Cece began her story looking outside the window to the streets, seemingly lost in the memories.

"We were all punished because of the escape but Alec and the other clones got it worse." Cece said as her gaze met Max's.

"Besides the extra Psy-ops trips, they were always selected for extra training and re-indoctrination, torturing them to see if they could find the flaw, trying to make them want to escape to see if it was genetic. Most of the clones didn't survive, but the ones who did survived developed in a good way, according to Manticore's standards." Cece continued with a grim smile.

"Alec, 211, 453 and 206 were some of the only clones who survived. All of them were pushed so hard to their limit that they seemed to have had become slightly stronger than the other X5's, I guess being pushed so much made them want to prove the superiors that they were better. The clones returned to their units around mid 2012." Cece looked at the sandwich in her hand and hesitated before taking a bite.

"Soon after they returned, the older females got their first heat. The heat triggered our animal side and there was lots of fighting amongst the ranks. The males were vicious in their fights as they ranked themselves in order of victories. In each unit there was an Alpha, and those Alphas fought amongst themselves to determine who was superior to whom." She said as Max looked at her intently.

"Alec won all the fights." Cece said with a smirk as she looked at Max again in the eyes.

"What do you mean that heat triggered their instincts?" Max asked looking down to her own sandwich.

"I take it you've never been near a male while in heat." Max shook her head and Cece sighed. "This gonna take longer than I thought."

Max raised an eyebrow at this but let it slide off.

"Heat is a counter effect of our animal DNA, X5's have mostly cat DNA of course. When we go to heat our human side wants to scratch an itch, while the animal side wants to mate. That was why the fights began. In nature females go for the available Alpha, so what happened with us was the same. They fought to establish ranking order. Females have our own ranking order too, but we don't fight to establish it. Our instincts tell us automatically who is an alpha to us. It is similar to the way lionesses know who is higher on the ranking chain than the other." Cece explained.

Max looked outside the window and saw an old woman pass by. Her eyes shifted to the rooftops and she caught a glimpse of a shadow moving across them

"Cece?" She asked quietly. "After last night I got like this knowing feeling going through me, making me aware of stuff I never quite noticed before."

Cece smirked at this. "That creeping feeling? It's called instinct Max, the Alpha fight apparently awoke it."

Max raised an eyebrow at this. " Well that 'instinct' as you call it has been quite fuzzy and sending me mixed signals."

"That's what happens when you are not exactly tuned with them." Cece said as she sipped her juice.

"Female instincts are strong Max do not ignore them. You will regret it if you don't listen to me." Cece said as Max stood up and started to pick up her stuff.

"I've lived twenty years of my life without them. They don't mean shit to me." Max said over her shoulder as she left Cece seating on the table alone.

Cece shook her head and watched Max's departing back. She from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow blur across the nearby rooftops following Max. "Of all the available females in the world Alec you had to chose the one who doesn't want to be like us."

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, do you actually think it would be off the air? I only own my original characters.**

**Chapter 2.**

As Max rode her bike she decided she needed to go somewhere to think, somewhere to clear her mind. She pedaled fast towards the Space Needle and closed her eyes when she felt the wind hit her flushed face, thoughts of the previous conversation with Cece roaming her head over and over again.

As she rounded on a corner her beeper interrupted her train of thought. _Logan. _ Max rolled her eyes when she saw the number and with a groan she doubled back pedaling towards the Foogle towers.

**-Back in Jam Pony-**

Alec strolled back into Jam Pony with Biggs, Luke and Mike tailing behind him. His eyes scanned the crowd inside Jam Pony quickly when a familiar feeling crept down his spine. His eyes finally settled on a redhead talking to Normal on the counter.

The redhead sensed his gaze and she slowly turned around to meet it with her own. Blue eyes meet Hazel green ones and a smirk adorned her soft features. A soft movement caught his eyes and his gaze shifted behind her to meet a hazel gaze much like his own, a smile broke across his own lips and from the corner of his eyes he saw Luke stop on his tracks and look at the girl.

Luke ran to the female as fast as he could without blurring and scoped her up in his arms in a crushing hug. The female giggled and hugged him back her face buried in his chest. She pulled back with tears running down her face and Luke pulled her back onto his embrace his gaze drifted to the male behind her and smiled as he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and cleaned the tears with the back of her hand. She leaned to his chest and took a calming breath.

Alec smiled at her and waved his hand to her before turning to the male and walking up to him.

"499." He whispered to the male so no one but the transgenics could hear. The male nodded and clamped his hand over Alec's shoulder giving it a squeeze. The male smirked at Alec. " My new name Lex." He said his hazel eyes glowing.

"Lex?" Alec asked with a smirk. "That's the best you could come with? Damn you and Max should form a club."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Max?"

"Max is the female that has our C.O's panties in a bunch, who happens to be an oh-niner." Came Mike's voice as he joined the group and grabbed Lex in a headlock. Alec glared Mike but laughed out loud when Lex stepped on Mike's foot causing the other male to yelp. Lex's hands flew to his hair as he tried to check its neatness.

The female laughed and leaned onto Luke's chest as the two males fooled around. Biggs stood next to her and she felt the comfort coming out of his body as her eyes welled up in tears again. Alec moved in front of her and opened his arms for her to hug him and she ran to them.

He took a deep of her head taking in her smell and closed his eyes snuggling onto her hair. "We thought you were dead." He mumbled when she squeezed him tight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when his sore ribs protested against the force she was hugging him with. She giggled when she felt the tell tale crack that made her loosen her hold.

"Like wise here." She said as she raised her head to meet his eyes. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes. He smiled at her and patted her back.

"Andie, oxygen is quite necessary you know?" He said as her grip tightened again around him.

"Smart ass." She mumbled as she let him go. "Did you keep the name your breeding partner gave you?" She asked when he turned around.

His back stiffened and he looked over his shoulder to her his eyes narrowed before nodding. "Alec." He said with a nod as he walked away.

Andie frowned at him and turned to Biggs. "Don't tell me Max is the breeding partner." She said.

Biggs nodded and chuckled. " Got that right. You stuck your boot back into your mouth 231."

Andie swatted him on the side of the head with her hand. And walked over to Lex and Mike.

-

Alec took a package as fast as he could and rode his bike out of Jam Pony. The delivery took him to sector 4 where Harbor Lights Hospital was located. Soon After the delivery he decided to drop into the hospital and get some supplies for his first aid kit.

He walked down one of the corridors and doubled back on a corner when he saw Max seating in a bench pretending to read a magazine. He frowned when he noticed a guy pushing a wheelchair with Zack on it, past Max and she didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey Buddy stop." He heard Zack say as he pushed himself in front of Max to get her attention.

"Hey , have we met?" Zack asked Max searching her face for a flash of recognition.

Alec noted that she gave none and frowned.

She gave him a soft smile. "No, we haven't" She said to him and Zack looked at her deeply.

He gave him a soft smile. "It's ok , you just reminded me of someone." He replied before looking away from her gaze and meeting Alec's. Alec saw the flicker of recognition that passed over Zack's eyes and Alec nodded at Zack. Then the man pulled Zack away and when he was wheeled past Alec, Zack nodded at him.

Alec's eyes darted back to Max and his chest tightened when tears begun to build up in her eyes. When the first tear slipped down her cheek, he wanted to go over there and console her , but as he started to move he saw Logan appear from around the other corner walk over to her. The pain of not being able to touch her visible in his eyes.

He quickly got back to the shadows and watched silently as her body racked with sobs. He slowly moved away, he rubbed his chest and looked down to his hands, his heart aching because he couldn't be with her. Whisper soothing things to her ear.

Alec lingered around the hospital in the shadows until she left the premises around twilight. He went on his way to his apartment. The moment he got to his apartment door he blurred inside while taking off his shirt. He paused on the living room and scanned his surroundings. He dropped the shirt on the floor and continued to the bathroom while taking off his pants.

He opened the shower and slipped underneath the warm spray. He started to lather himself with soap and he lightly touched his injured arm, he winced a little as a little pain shoot up through it. Gently touching around the bruising he slowly checked the damage left on it. _It will be as good as new tomorrow. _ Alec thought as he got out of the shower and cleaned the steam off the mirror.

He looked at his own reflection. His hazel eyes glowing a bit in the darkness of the room and he sighed. _A male not a man. _He thought as he walked out of the bathroom, his blue towel wrapped around his waist.

He fondled with a pile of clothes and settled with black cargo pants and a black tight shirt, he smirked at his reflection. "Damn Alec we hot ! " he said to himself.

He grabbed the keys of his bike and his leather jacket on his way out. He got onto his bike and smirked as he felt the motorcycle pour to life.

He rode around the city his thoughts drifting back to Max. He took a sharp right on a corner and headed to Crash. As he caught glimpse of the entrance he couldn't help but notice the unusual amount of motorcycles parked near the entrance. He caught a glimpse of Max's baby as he entered and his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the club, the blast of pre-pulse music made his head hurt.

As he headed to the counter he caught a glimpse of a crowd of men in the dance floor surrounding some girl that was dancing to the beat of the music. He reached the bar and signaled for the barman, the guy nodded already knowing Alec's usual drink. He leant against the counter and scanned the area. He saw more men moving to the circle and frowned when his ears tingled as his eyes passed the crowd. His eyes switched to another table and smiled when he saw Mike, Luke, Biggs, Lex, Andie and Cece on it.

Mike waved at OC and Sketchy and the duo made their way to the table. He stifled a smile when he saw the way OC eyed Andie with a smirk but pouted as soon as Lex warped his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss in the lips. He frowned at this surprised when she returned the kiss with a smile.

Alec took a hold of his glass of scotch behind him and started to walk to the table with his friends. As he walked, he moved close to the crowd of men and he caught the familiar smell of Max.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to the crowd, he caught a glimpse of her dark hair as she moved to the beat of the music. He started to move closer to the crowd and pushed the people aside the exact moment when one of the men got the courage to put his hands on_ his _ Max. He growled and pushed the man in front of him out of the way roughly.

One of the guys roughly grabbed his arm and Alec's eyes darkened at the unwanted contact. He slowly turned to the guy with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Listen kid." The man began."If you stop pushing around you might get a piece of the hottie over there." He said motioning at Max with his hand.

Alec looked at the hand clamping his injured arm and with a quick movement he grabbed the hand in bone crushing grip and the man fell to his knees in pain.

Alec bended down a little and whispered in a low predatorily voice. "Back off."

The man nodded and as soon as his hand was released he ran away. Alec pushed the last man out of the way and watched as Max swayed her hips at the beat of the music her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. She warped her arms around the neck of one of the men and started to move against his body.

Alec growled loudly and got the man away from Max and pulled her against him. She turned to him with surprise written all over her features. He grabbed her hips and she started to dance slowly against him, the music pulling them in sensual daze. Bodies moving against each other. Creating friction. Alec groaned as locked her arms around his neck and her fingers brushed his barcode.

He lowered his head and his gaze met her wide dark eyes. He smiled and his gaze dropped to her full lips and felt the urge to kiss her. He tried to clear his head and started to pull away. She stopped him and he looked at her. His head dropped down and his lips descended to hers

She stiffened when his lips touched hers but relaxed when his soft tongue caressed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to grant him access and surrendered to the kiss. The creeping feeling returning to her as his skilled mouth caressed hers. She sighed to the kiss when the rational part of her mind screamed in her head. _What the hell!? This is Alec who is kissing you!_

A sharp slap hit him square in the face so hard that it made his ears ring. He opened his eyes to see a fuming Max staring at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked incredulously his face red with anger.

Max glared at him and shoved him away. "Get the fuck away from me."

"You didn't seem to mind." He retorted holding his ground.

She glared at him again and walked away from him.

Alec ran his hand over his face and hair exasperatedly before turning to the table, as expected everyone in the table was looking at him as he approached them. Biggs and Lex opened their mouths to say something but Alec cut them off.

"If you say anything I will make sure that you guys become sexually handicapped." Alec snapped as he sat down on the empty chair.

But Andie slapped his head and touched Lex's crotch. "Hey! No damaging the goodies that I use!"

Alec glared at her but from the corner of his eye he caught Max storming out of Crash. He heard a chuckle coming from his left and turned to met Original Cindy's gaze.

"Baby Boo." OC began. " She's got you head over heels!"

Alec glared at her. "OC you've got the wrong X5"

"X what?" Sketchy asked.

"Fuck" Alec cursed silently.

He forgot that Sketchy was there with them. Luke who was watching intently got close to Sketchy, leaning on the table and catching the guys attention.

"Dude" Luke began his eyes switched from blue to green and then to yellow. "You smoked some pretty wicked stuff. Don't you wanna lie down?"

Sketchy looked at him and yawned. "Yeah yeah , what ever." He mumbled before lowering his head onto the table, a loud snore coming not soon after.

OC raised an eyebrow at this. "What the hell was that ?"

Luke smirked and his eyes turned back blue. "A little ability of mine."

"You better not use that ability on Original Cindy !" She answered back tapping her temple.

Luke laughed. "Don't worry OC, I don't think it will be necessary." He winked at her and she flushed a bit focusing back on the rest of the crew.

The laughter erupted from somewhere in the table but Alec's attention drifted back to the door. He slowly touched his lips and a smile broke its way through his lips. _If she wants to play, we will play. _He thought.

**-Space Needle-**

Max blurred up the steps of the stairs of the Space Needle, desperate to get to the top. She ran through an open window and breathed out loud. Her mind playing, her rational side against her animal side. The feeling came back and she bit back a groan as she sat down on the ledge. She looked down to the city and bit her lower lip. As much as she wanted to deny it, she had instincts and they were fighting to get free.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I wont promise to update this often but I will try my best! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really do hope you continue to review as you have! Thanks! Kuddos people!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, do you actually think it would be off the air? I only own my original characters.**

**Chapter 3.**

Max climbed up the stairs of her apartment building, her eyes constantly searching her surroundings until she reached her door, slipping the key into the lock. Slowly she opened the door and slid inside, Original Cindy smirked at her from the kitchen.

"Boo, you sure as hell caused a scene in Crash earlier!" OC said as she took a bowl of cereal off the counter.

Max twirled around looking outraged at OC. "Me?! He was the one who caused it! Who the hell does he thinks he is kissing me like that!" Unconsciously she touched her lips as the earlier events assaulted her mind again.

OC shook her head. "Boo , as far as I can tell, you super soldiers live in The Nile. I wonder if they slipped some crocodile DNA into you." She chuckled at her own joke as she walked from the kitchen.

OC laughed and Max scoffed.

"I am not like that!" Max said with a huff crossing her arms over her chest. _Am I? _ She thought.

Max groaned and OC slipped back to her bedroom with her bowl of cereal. She heard through the door OC chuckle and she slipped to her own bedroom. As she slipped to her bed, the urge of screaming in annoyance ran through her body and she rolled over face first onto the pillow and screamed. The events of the day, running over and over again through her head, Zack going crazy and trying to kill Logan, the feeling of awareness that she felt in Harbor Lights, and Alec's kiss.

She yawned and rolled underneath the covers and surrendered herself to sleep.

-

Max entered Jam Pony in a pissed mood, her temper flaring and people simply got out of her way. She felt eyes on her and turned to the sources of the gazes with a glare. She growled at a blonde that was giving her a funny look.

She walked up to her locker and started to ruffle trough her things. She closed the locker door to find a redhead girl leaning against the lockers looking at her. Max jumped back startled and mentally kicking herself for not noticing the girl before.

"Jesus Christ!" Max screamed as she looked at the girl.

Andie raised an eyebrow at this. "You Max?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" Max growled meeting the girl's gaze.

The girl raised her eyebrow and met the glare with one of her own. Both females stared back at each other for a while before looking both away at the same time.

"Whatever. Who are you and what you want?" Max mumbled as she raised her eyes again.

The girl smiled and opened her arms wide. "X5-231, also known as Andie."

Max raised an eyebrow. "You an X5?"

Andie looked down her own body. "Don't I look like one?" She said tilting her head to the side.

Max rolled her eyes and pinned the female with a hard stare.

Andie smirked at this. "Cece said you weren't in touch with your instincts."

Max growled. "That's none of your business." Max bit back.

Andie's smirk widened. "I say she is right."

Max stepped closer to the female. "I say my fist would look nice in your face."

Andie moved to the bench between the lockers and sat down straddling it. "You don't wanna get your ass kicked don't ya? Right?" She said with a smirk as she looked up to meet Max's gaze.

"Who said I am gonna get my ass kicked?" Max asked moving closer to the bench.

Andie shook her head with a smile. " Max, I won't deny it, I already like you. But ten years of training? That's enough for me to use your face as a mop on the floor." She said with a wide smile.

Max snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And this conversation is going where? All I hear is talk, talk and no point. I'm getting close to thinking that I should really kick your ass."

Andie snorted. "Right, would like to see you try."

Max looked over to the edge of the lockers and blurred to Andie. The female blurred back and did a back flip on top of the bench to avoid Max's attack. Max growled and lunged again and suddenly found herself face first on the floor, her arm twisted behind her back.

Max let out a ragged breath and the grip on her arm tightened and she groaned when she felt pain running through her arm. She sensed the female lean close to her ear. " I think you need someone to teach you a thing or two about hand to hand combat and your instincts." She grinned at the last part before suddenly releasing her grip on Max and walk away from the lockers.

Max rolled onto her back and pulled herself to a seating position. "Am I supposed to think that you are gonna do this from the goodness in your heart? What's the catch?"

Andie laughed and looked at Max from over her shoulder as she walked away. "None, consider it that I'm doing a friend a favor by helping you out."

Max raised her head and looked at the departing back. "When and where?" She said.

"Meet me tonight at an abandoned ware house right next to the Needle." Came the reply somewhere after the lockers.

Max pulled herself back to her feet and walked from behind the lockers and to the counter to get a package. As she strolled outside she felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand to attention. Max turned around and scanned her surroundings, the uneasy feeling of being watched running down her spine.

Shaking her head, she glanced back to the back alley and rushed away on her bike.

-

Andie stepped out from the alley and looked at Max's retreating back as she pedaled away. From the corner of her eyes she caught a male figure walking up to her.

"Dot worry Alec, I'm on it." She said without turning around to face him.

"Thanks Andie, I owe you one." He said as he stepped out of the alley she had come out of.

"You owe me more than one." She replied with a smile as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

They both looked ahead to the slowly setting sun, night was on its way. And night was welcomed by all the transgenics all over Seattle.

-

Max rode her baby towards the warehouse that Andie told her about. Doing a quick sweep around the area she decided it was a secluded location. Moving close to a window listened intently for any sounds coming from inside. She made sure that Andie was the only one inside. Satisfied with the result she entered through a window quietly.

Moving swiftly she entered the room and found Andie with her back towards her standing in the middle of the room. Max smirked at this. _Time to teach her a lesson. _ She thought as she blurred towards her. Max pounced at Andie but Andie had sensed her coming and she moved out of the way making Max fall to the ground.

Max flipped herself up and took a fighting stance.

"Wow! Someone has an awful lot of energy tonight." Andie said mockingly as she took a fighting stance of her own.

Max smirked and began circling Andie. "You have no idea."

Max struck Andie with a mean left hook to the jaw that sent her sprawling to the ground.

Andie grabbed her now sore jaw. _Damn ! That's one hell of a left hook ! If she hadn't escaped…- _Her train of thoughts broken as Max raised her leg to kick her in the head. Andie stopped the kick by hooking her hand around Max's ankle.

Andie twisted Max's leg and her whole body jerked with the strength of the move. Andie flipped herself up. "I take that you don't want this to be just training now?" She asked as she began to circle Max.

Max did a roundhouse kick that hit Andie in the temple, she stumbled backwards."What you think bitch?"

Andie shook her head and hit Max with a crescent kick that sent Max flying backwards. She used the momentum to try to sweep Andie's feet. Andie jumped as she dodged the blow.

Max flipped herself up, the move making both of her feet hit Andie in the chest. Andie stumbled backwards and touched her chest.

"Fuck! That's it!" Andie yelled as she did a double kick that sent Max to the ground.

Max pulled herself back up and spat blood to the ground. She quickly threw her legs to the side sending Andie to the ground.

Andie flipped herself up and struck Max in the head with the back of her fist. Max stumbled but raised her fist to punch Andie, the female dodged the blow and kicked Max's midsection with all her might.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you in a twist or do I have to continue kicking your ass?" Andie said as she dropped into another fighting stance.

Max rubbed her sore midsection and glared at the other female. "You smell like him." She said surprising herself.

"And who would that be?" Andie said as she closed in on Max from the side.

"Alec" Max said in a hiss.

"Someone is being possessive." Andie said as Max charged to her.

As Andie was about to sidestep the blow Max threw herself back and raised her leg delivering a well aimed kick to her head. Andie dodged the kick.

Max stood in front of Andie panting, her glare directed with all its might to the other female.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4a

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, do you actually think it would be off the air? I only own my original characters.**

**Chapter 4.**

Max stood in front of Andie panting, her glare directed with all its might to the other female.

"Being possessive is the first sign of a bonded female." Andie said as she dropped her stance.

"Bonded? As if." Max snorted as she circled Andie.

"I'm not going to fight you, so you can cut the crap." Andie said her gaze following Max.

"And I'm not going to talk to you, so you can cut the crap." Max said as she lunged again.

Andie sidestepped the blow at the last second and faced Max.

"We could go all night long." She said as Max lunged at her again.

They continued doing the same for hours, until they both collapsed to the ground exhausted. Andie rolled onto her back and groaned. "I think I pulled a muscle." She said as she groaned again.

Max looked at her and rested on her side, sweat streaking down her face. "Rusty much?" She said as she smiled at the other female.

**Four months later…**

Alec entered Jam Pony and his heightened sense of smell told him exactly who was there. He scanned the crowd quickly, Mike and Biggs where making fun of Sketchy, Luke and Max where having lunch together .

"Hey guys!" Alec greeted the guys, nodding his head to Mike and Biggs as he clapped Sketchy on the shoulder.

The lanky human nodded his head to Alec and apologized to them when Normal screamed something about a hot run.

"Alec my man!" Mike said as he warped his arm around his shoulder and nodded his head to where Max and Luke were thumb wrestling. " I think someone is trying to steal your female!"

Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She is not my female" he said.

Biggs laughed at this. "How's the Nile around this time of the year man? I heard that as long as you got croc DNA you are alright"

"Fuck you both." Alec mumbled as his eyes drifted back to Max and Luke.

Mike and Biggs laughed. Alec growled at them.

Mike took a step back his face mock hurt. He dodged the very well aimed punch to his head and hid behind Biggs with a chuckle.

Biggs cleared his throat and looked to his friends.

"Ok" he began.

"If we are done here, I say we should do what Max and Luke are doing, eat." He said crossing his arms, a flicker of something crossing his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Cece.

Mike and Alec gave him a confused look. "Dude, you ok?" They asked.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Biggs said absentminded.

Mike shook his head. "I'm off, Alec get the info out of him, see ya tonight at Crash my friends." He mock saluted before turning on his heels, the young transgenic strolled out of Jam Pony smirking at every girl who walked past him.

Alec turned to Biggs and crossed his arms over his chest "Spill it." He ordered.

Biggs glared at him but looked down to the ground. "Cece threw me out."

Alec raised his eyebrows at his friend "What the hell did you do now!?" he asked.

Biggs winced and started to walk towards the counter. "I didn't do anything!" He said softly as he took three packages.

Alec snorted. "Riiight!"

Biggs glared at him. "Damn Alec, thank you for being so supportive man!"!" Sarcasm dripping in every word.

Alec glared at Biggs. "You know I'm always here for you Biggs, its just that I'm not gonna be always here to clean up your mess!"

Biggs huffed at him and flipped him off as he strolled away without a second glance.

-

Alec looked at his departing back and he groaned as he took a package from the counter.

He mounted his motor bike and checked the package. He pulled his shades on and rode his bike to sector eight. He quickly delivered the package to an old lady that was obviously impressed by his model like looks. "It's in the genes" he told her with a smile.

He rode his bike as the sun came down. _Crash it is tonight. _Alec thought. He parked his bike outside and entered the club. The music blasting from the speakers.

He winked at a brunette that was standing with two friends next to the doors. _Why have I been going for the brunettes lately? _Alec thought and then groaned at the implications on his head.

He saw OC leaning on the bar and walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

OC turned around and slapped his head. "Boy don't do that again! You scaring my girls! Shoo!"

Alec pouted. "Aw! OC! You telling me that you don't love me anymore?"

OC glared at Alec but a smile crept to her lips as she shook her head. "Shut up baby boo! Now get your ass away from Original Cindy before I put the smack down on it super soldier or not!"

Alec gasped and place his hands on his chest. "Ouch! OC you wound me." He said in mock hurt.

OC rolled her eyes as Alec walked past her and moved to the table where Mike was waiting for him.

"Alec." Mike greeted.

"Mickey!" Alec greeted earning a glare from his friend.

"Alec, Mike!" Max screamed over the music as she almost blurred to them. "Joshua is missing!"

"What?!" Said both transgenics as they stood up.

"I told him to never come out of the house!" Max said fidgeting and looking around the room.

Alec grabbed her shoulders. "Max, relax we are gonna find him, Kay?" Alec said assured her his palms rubbing her shoulders.

He nodded to Mike. "You and I will go over to Terminal City, Max, you go north."

"Who put you in Charge?" Max said pulling away from his grasp.

"Max we got no time for this. Let it slide off." Alec said as he pinned her with a look.

"Alec, lets find Josh. Max" Mike interrupted the argument that was about to start and turned to Max. "Here you go call Alec's cell if you find Josh." He threw her his cell phone at her and pulled Alec with him by the arm.

-

Max watched as Alec and Mike headed to the door and shook her head deciding that she also had to go. Moving fast all her instincts making themselves known to her, Joshua could be in danger and she needed to find him. She got outside Crash and straddled her bike. She rode through the sector gates her mind racing as fast as her bike as she searched for Joshua.

As she took a corner she felt a car speed up next to her followed by the sound of a window being rolled down, she glance over her shoulder to see Logan tailing her.

"Max!" He yelled.

"Not now Logan." She said as her eyes darted back to the road.

"Look Max, I'm sorry I didn't mean that you would see that!" Logan begged as he tried to keep up with her.

"Logan, I said not now!" She bit back.

She felt the van losing speed and she speed up in a curve. A tingling feeling crept down her neck and she heard the roar of an engine speeding up from behind her and reach her side. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned to her right.

"Logan." She bit back, coming face to face with her own face and a gun.

Max lost control of her baby when a bullet pierced the front tire. The last thing she saw before darkness overpowered her was her own face staring back down to her.

-


	5. Chapter 4b

**A/N: *dodges any flying vegetable or fruit thrown her way* I am so sorry i took so long and that the chapter is so short. I swear that i will try to continue as soon as i can, life has taken a new turn to me as now i begin working as a medical pre-intern and i have been going crazy! Please bare with my long spaced updates. I will try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, although i would be happy if James Cameron would give them to me as a gift. *sigh***

**Chapter 4b.**

Alec and Mike easily jumped the fence surrounding Terminal City and casually started to walk down the street.

"Caught anything?" Alec asked Mike as his eyes surveyed the street.

"Zilch, nada. I wish 114 was here, that nose of his would have made this a whole lot easier." Mike said as he stopped in front of a metal door.

Alec rolled his eyes as he looked at the door. It was quiet, almost too quiet. You couldn't hear even the rats moving inside. Which was surprising enough considering that they just passed a whole bunch of them in the alley.

A cold shiver went down his back and the door was kicked open by a 6 foot 6 lizard man with a shotgun. Alec's instinctive reaction was overrode when a rough voice barked from inside the building. " No Mole! Alec friend!:"

Alec's punch stopped midair at the sound of Joshua's voice and Mike tackled the lizard man to the ground, wrenching the shotgun out of his scaly fingers.

Mike had the lizard in a headlock when Joshua ran out and grabbed Mike by the neck and hauled him off the transhuman.

"Joshua, what the hell is going on here?" Alec growled as he looked at the transhuman on the ground rubbing his neck, bright yellow eyes met his green.

"Easy there pretty boy" The lizard mumbled as he rubbed his neck his eyes flaring as he took a deep breath.

Mike growled in the background as Joshua tried to keep him at bay. A growl rumbled its way through Alec's chest and the lizard looked away.

"Jeez you people can't stay out of trouble for long can't you?" A slight voice broke through the hallway as a small nomally made its way out of the building. He shook his head as he pulled the lizard man up by the arm.

Alec tensed at the new companion but the small nomally only lowered his head and meet his eyes in a respectful way. "You idiot" the nomally mumbled at the lizard transhuman. " That's 494 right there and you go around busting a shotgun to his face! You should be glad you are still alive"

The transhuman's eyes flared at the normally and his eyes swifted at Alec again.

The transgenic male's mouth broke into a smirk as he looked at the normally. " It's nice to know my reputation precedes me, now drop the bullshit and tell me what's going on here" his voice soft and detached just with a tiny bit of a menace slipping through the easy going façade.

"Joshua wanted to be near his own Medium Fella" Joshua mumbled as his hands loosened around Mike.

"You already are Josh" Alec said as his eyes swifted to Joshua.

"Joshua means transhumans Alec. Little Fella and Medium Fella move around but Joshua stuck in Father's house all day." Joshua said as he shook his head.

"You know Max won't approve Big guy" Alec said, his eyes switching to the normally again. " What are your names?"

The normally started to stutter"Name's Dix, the idiot with the trigger finger is …"

"Mole" The lizard interrupted as his hand went to his pocket.

Mike tensed to spring at him again when Alec stepped on his path. " That better be a daisy you are pulling out of there" he said his voice leveled.

Mole smirked as he pulled out a cigar and lit it on taking a puff out of it. " You better relax pretty boy, I recognize who two are." He took another puff and nodded at their direction.

"I just won't acknowledge it" He added as an after thought.

Joshua whinned whan Mike tensed again and Alec pressed a hand to the male's chest. The contact seemed to calm the other male down and he focused his eyes to the floor.

"Can we get back inside and discuss it where I can sit down please?" The normally interrupted the showdown as he limped. " Having only one leg can really be uncomfortable while standing up"

Alec nodded as he and Josh pushed Mike inside and Mole snickered. " Those Elites were always hot heads, they better behave if they want to continue breathing"

A growl erupted from the other side of the room and Mole took another puff of the cigar. "And I am more animal than they are" he snorted as he closed the door.

The day had just gotten more interesting for all of them.

-

Max groaned as she regained consciousness. She tried to keep her eyes closed as she did a quick scan of her surroundings. With a deep breath she inventoried her body, flexing her legs slightly and her arms. She nearly cursed out loud when she discovered that she was chained.

"The fact that you are an Oh-Niner doesn't mean that I will underestimate you." A voice said.

Max slowly opened her eyes and a familiar silhouette stopped in front of her and she stared back to her own eyes for the second time in the evening.

"You must be my twin or clone" Max said in a bored tone.

"Clone." She said. "My designation is 453"

"453? Cool, now be a good baby sister and untie your big sis. Do you have a name so I can beg properly?" Max said as she pulled her restraints.

A low chuckle escaped 453's lips. " Sam"

Max pulled tighter at her restrains, she took a deep breath to hide a wince as she wrapped her thumb across her palm as tightly as she could, making her hand slightly smaller and she pulled lightly freeing her left hand quietly.

Sam kneeled next to Max. "How dumb you think I am Max?"

Max smirked. "Dumb enough."

Max's hand blurred as she punched Sam, the blow sent her flying backwards.

Sam flipped herself up just in time to see Max standing up and finish detangling herself from the chains.

Both females started to circle each other.

"I got ten years of training on you." Sam began tilting her head to the side looking for an opening in Max's defense.

"Like I haven't heard that before" Max snorted before throwing Sam a roundhouse quick that she dodged fast. Sam blurred in front of Max before turning around in a spinning motion and elbowing Max in the face.

Max staggered and Sam did a back somersault and landed behind her, quickly grabbing Max's arm.

"This is useless, ten years make a difference." Sam said to Max's ear.

"Yeah but you don't know how to fight dirty." Max head-butted Sam in the face.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 4c

**A/N: *smiles* I know I was mean to publish a quarter of a chapter, that was the first part of THIS chapter, but I wasn't really happy on how this one was going and I didn't want you guys to think I had abandoned the story. Like i said life has made it hard for me to post, this chapter took me AGES to write, there are parts where I am happy how it was going, there are others where I want to shoot myself because it didn't go the way I imagine it in my head. I decided to give you the chapter, even though it isn't that good if you ask me personally, because I don't know when I might get time to continue writing. Wish me luck in the real world :D. Again thank you so much to the reviewers, you make my day!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, although i would be happy if James Cameron would give them to me as a gift. *sigh***

**Chapter 4c.**

The pain and surprise made Sam loosen her grip on Max and Max flipped back to her feet facing her clone.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked Sam.

"White." Sam spat the name.

"What?" Max asked as she began circling Sam again.

"White has my family and he made a deal of a trade for you." Sam answered.

"Don't tell me that you actually believe that if you turn me to him he is gonna let them go?" Max asked.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Sam said as she blurred to Max.

Max braced herself for the tackle but suddenly Sam's body fell to the ground unconscious, Logan was standing behind her with a cross bar in his hands. Max bent down to check for a pulse on the fallen female and breathed with relief as she felt the faint pulse of her heart beat.

" I don't need your help Logan." Max said as she picked Sam from the ground and tied her to the post she was tied before to. She looked down at her clone and suddenly a cell phone started to ring somewhere inside Sam's cat suit. Max he rolled her eyes as she bent down and grabbed the cell phone from between Sam's breasts.

"Talk" Max answered, her eyes flickered with anger as she listened to what the speaker had to say on the phone.

"Yeah I got her. Meet me on Terminal City." She hung up the phone and turned to Logan.

"Now it would be a good time for you to go Logan, I don't want you to get hurt." Max said softly looking at the human with concern.

"Look Max I just wanted to tell you…" He trailed off as he saw Sam and noticed how she looked, his eyes going back and forth to them before nodding. "Okay Max"

Max wasn't convinced but as she felt Sam stir awake she knelt down in front of her. "Sam" she softly whispered. Sam tensed.

"White is coming so why don't we make up an act and get your family?" Max said with a smirk.

Sam's eyes met Max's pinning her with a dark stare. "Whatever it takes to get them back."

Max nodded. "White is coming soon." She said as she slowly filled her in with the plan.

Sam was nodding her agreement to Max when headlight lit up the parking lot.

"Sooner than I thought." Max mumbled and she turned to Logan. "Hide."

Logan seemed to doubt for a second but quickly hid.

"453" Max turned around to meet White. He slowly moved from the shadows towards her.

Sam lowered her head slowly pretending to be unconscious when White kneeled in front of her and touched her face. Sam tried her best not to flinch when he yanked her hair to reveal her face.

As White pulled Sam's hair he got really close to her face. "I have waited so long for this"

Max rolled her eyes. " That's it, I can't take this anymore."

White turned to her just in time to see her fist descending to his face at full speed before darkness engulfed him.

Just as White fell unconscious to the ground Max started to untie Sam, both females quickly grabbed White and tied him to the pole.

Max turned to Sam and smirked at her, the other female answered with an emotionless look. White groaned and opened his eyes, his gaze taking in the face he loathed the most in front of him.

"You know 453 this won't do any good to your family." White calmly said.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? We will do a little trade, you for them, and obviously they are much more valuable than you."

White glared her. "How are you planning to call for the trade?"

Max looked around in fake confusion. "I was thinking that you would probably call Whitey !" She responded in a girly voice.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Will you two cut it out!" She said annoyed.

White pinned her with a glare. "You both are completely deluded if you think I'm making that call."

Max knelt down and took a hold of the crossbar that lay on the floor, she eyed it with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Seems that we would have to test how pain good your pain threshold really is."

White turned to Sam. "Use the phone we gave you and press speed dial one"

Sam did as she was told and pressed the cell to his ear. "White here, kill them."

Max blurred to the phone before he could finish and pressed it to her ear. "If you touch them you lose agent White. We will trade. Meet us in Terminal City." She hung up the phone and gave White a wicked smirk.

"Now that wasn't so hard. Was it?" Max said in a sweet voice.

Sam walked to her bike and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs she grabbed White's hands and cuffed them. He smirked at her and she backhanded him across the face.

"If you try to hurt me or my family again, you won't live to tell the tale." Sam spat as she removed the chains from his chest and pulled him to his feet. He tried to kick her and she pressed a gun to his temple.

"Not a smart move White, two transgenics against you its hardly a safe bet" Max said as she walked to them and flanked his other side.

"Max" Logan screamed as he got out of his hiding place to follow them.

"Logan I told you to get away from here." Max yelled as she and Sam pushed White forward.

"But Max.." Logan whined.

"Do I need to make myself clearer? Get the fuck out!." Max snapped at him. "Its too dangerous."

He started to protest and White smirked at the exchange "452, that your boyfriend? Gotta tell you, even for your standards that's low."

Sam snickered a little and Max pinned her with a hard look.

Max growled as he continued to taunt her. She continued to push him when the cell phone that Mike gave her rang.

-

*

Alec was in Terminal City with Mike. They were both talking to a small bald nomaly called Dix in what he assumed was the Head Quarters. He nodded twice at Mike as the nomaly pointed at the screen and continued to explain Mike the security and perimeter parameters to them. He took a step away from them and looked for a corner.

"Looking for some peace princess?" A rough voice said.

Alec looked at the source of the voice with an amused expression. " Not really Mole." He said as he took out his cellular phone.

Mole took a puff out of his cigar and grinned. " You don't look as threatening as Comand made you look, you know?"

Alec shruggered. " I don't care what they made me look as, I know exactly what I am capable of" he answered with a wave of his hand. His eyes locked with Mole's and a the gold freckles on them stood out more.

Mole chuckled and looked away. " You care more about what your instincts make you look. Must be hard living among prey when you are predator." He added.

"I can handle it" Alec said with a wink. " Now if you excuse me I have a call to make."

Mole snorted as he took another puff of the cigar.

Alec dialed and waited for an answer.

"Max" he breathed. "We found him."

"_Alec? Can we like talk later , I'm kinda busy right now." _ Max replied.

"Max where are you?" Alec asked nervously when the hair on the back of his neck stood up in attention as the alarm in the room started.

"Alec you better come see this !" Mike screamed at him over the shrill of the alarm.

Alec blurred to where Mike was standing next to Mole and Dix. He stood in front of a big screen that showed not only one Max but TWO! Escorting a really angry looking White.

"Forget it I know where you are." He said not taking his eyes from the screen. He hung up the phone.

He turned to Mike who was fidgeting around his eyes never leaving the screen "Suck it up soldier. Get some guns we gotta protect'em."

Mike nodded and asked Mole for a few weapons. He gave them shotguns and took one for himself.

Alec and Mike followed Mole as he went to where the camera where they saw Max was supposed to be. They arrived just in time to see Max, her clone, and two ordinaries being held at gun point by White and two of his sidekicks .

Alec cocked his shotgun and pointed White, Mole and Mike cocked theirs and pointed them to the other guys. He saw Max smirk.

"See Whitey! There's gonna be some mayor blood bath if one of you pulls the trigger." Max said to them.

White tightened his finger in the trigger. But Sam took a step forward shielding her husband and kid. "Not a smart move White. Three ordinaries against three, no, better make it four armed transgenics?" She said to him as she pulled her own gun and pointed White with it.

"Four , better make it a few dozens." Max said as she looked around and more transhumans appeared with guns.

Max cocked her head to the side. "Not a smart move if you shoot." A wicked grin adorned her features. "_Ordinaries_ versus transgenics." Seeing as White tensed at the ordinaries part.

The men behind White holstered their guns and entered the car their eyes panicked.

White followed the suit. As he opened the door he turned to Max. "This is not over 452."

A shot was heard and White touched his ear, where the shoot had whistled by. He saw a little blood. He turned to see a smirking Alec holding a shot gun.

"Ops!" Alec said sarcastically with a cocky smirk, his finger tight on the trigger.

"You are all going to be dead soon." White said looking around to the transhumans.

Alec's smirk widened. "Don't worry White , when we die you are not going be there to see. Remember, first one is a warning agent. Next one won't miss."

White growled as he entered the car. They drove off. As soon as the car was out of their transgenic sight they all lowered their weapons. Sam ran to her husband and child and gave them a bear hug. Her husband hugged her back abut pulled away. "You've got some explaining to do."

She nodded and pulled the kid close. "Come on let's get inside , the cold is not good for him."

He nodded and followed them. Alec lowered his weapon and moved close to Max. She was looking at Sam as she entered the Head Quarters.

Max turned to Alec who gave her a concerned look. "How many of us did they clone?"

Alec gave her a soft smile. "Not many , just the ones who had an exceptional DNA mix, that's why there is also an X7 you." He added with a light punch on her shoulder as they moved inside.

"You know, me and Ben aren't clones, we are twins, some weird cell splicing that not even Manticore could stop." He said when they reached the main room.

Max smirked. "Figures!" she punched lightly his shoulder.

Alec smiled and warped his arm around her shoulders. They walked in to see Mike shyly watching Sam.

"What's up with him?" Max asked as she took in Mike's look.

Alec laughed. "I'll tell you later , I so have to see this." He chuckled as he sat down and pulled Max with him.

"What do you mean by that?" Max asked curiously.

"Check it out!" Alec whispered as he pointed at Sam as she bumped against Mike.

Max raised an eyebrow when Sam blushed . "Hey 855" she said softly.

He looked to the ground embarrassed. "Name's Mike now."

"Oh! Ok! Nice name by the way." She said looking to her feet nervously.

Mike laughed nervously. "So is he your kid?" Mike said pointing at the kid.

"No god no!" Sam said . "If he were, he would be yours because of his age!"

Mike looked around nervously and his eyes made contact with a smirking Alec and a shocked looking Max. _Great just what I needed ! At the beginning it was hard to look at her with a straight face! Now it's gonna be a nightmare! _ Mike thought.

He turned to Sam who was looking at him expectantly.

"You know it was much easier back at Manticore , at least this." He began.

Sam laughed. "Yeah , you just had to tell me I don't want to fuck you tonight or for the rest of the month."

Both of them fell silent for a minute. "I have to get back to them." Sam broke the silence.

"Yeah you should." Mike said quietly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I don't know why we are making a big deal about this , it was only a couple fucks, its not like we were going to mate."

Sam gave him a soft smile. "Yeah , it was only a couple fucks." She said softly as if trying to convince herself about it.

He gave her a soft smile and touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and as if checking if someone was watching her. She quickly grabbed his face and gave him a soft kiss in the lips.

The action surprised him but before he could react it was over. She gave him another soft smile, and walked over to her husband and child. He blushed a little but let it slide away. He turned to Alec who winked at him. Max had a confused and shocked face and he wanted to go to the nearest building and hang himself from the top.

He gave them a nervous smile as he blurred away.

Max nudged Alec with her elbow. "Care to explain what the hell was that?"

He gave her a smirk. "Well that was Mike thinking with his dick rather than with his head."

"Dully noted but please, don't tell me they.." Max made a motion with her hands.

Alec laughed. "Yes they did , really loudly several times."

Max touched her forehead and groaned. "Oh my god ! That means that he has technically seen me naked "

Alec wiggled his eyebrows/

Max punched his shoulder. "You are such a…"

"Yeah, yeah I know , I'm a huge jerk !" Alec interrupted with a sigh.

Max glared at him and tried to punch him again. He danced away from the blow and turned to her, his eyes taunting her. Max growled at him and charged at him. He stepped out of the way and ran away from her.

"Alec if I catch you, you are dead!" She yelled after him as they ran around Head Quarters.

Mole sat in the middle of Head Quarters when Mike returned.

"So" The lizard man began. "When are those two gonna get it on?"

Mike looked at Alec as he ran after Max and she giggled.

He shuggred "Dunno , we've been trying for the last four months."

"The Alpha Elite with a Niner." Moled added as he nodded and chewed his cigar.

Mike smiled as his friends ran past him and laughed. His eyes drifted to Sam longingly. He meet her gaze, he was already moving towards her when she shook her head and hugged her husband. He sighed and looked back at Max as she tackled Alec to the ground.

Alec looked at the goddess on top of him and leaned back. "I always knew you liked it on top Max." he said with a smirk.

Max looked down and took in their current position. She blushed as she rolled her eyes fast and stood up. She glared at him and turned on her heel.

Alec's smirk widened and put his hands behind his head. "She wants me, she totally does!" He said looking to the ceiling.

Mike stood looking down to his friend. "Yeah what ever. You too full of yourself, you knew that didn't you?"

Alec looked at Mike. "Mike my friend you are not the best transgenic to talk about that subject. We are all full of our selves, its part of the genetically engineered kick ass package!"

Mike smirked and offered Alec a hand to stand up. Alec took it and pulled himself up. "You know Mike you totally blew it before with Sam." Alec said to his friend.

"Yeah I know but .." Mike began with a sigh.

"Mike , we don't know if she is still alive." Alec said softly. "You can't wait for her forever."

Mike turned to Alec and gave his friend a sad smile. "You know how we are when we bond Alec, something tells me that she might still be alive."

Alec looked at his friend and gave him a light squeeze in the shoulder. "I know man."

Mike's face turned fake serious. "But now I have a bigger problem!"

"Now what?" Alec asked.

"How am I gonna explain to Max that I slept with her sister!" Mike said nervously

"Well my man, that's your problem, Max is really obsessive when it comes to her siblings, so I'm not getting my hands in that one!" Alec said as he started to walk away.

"Aw , come on Alec ! Help me out on this one!" Mike begged.

"No Mike you are on your own!" Alec said with a smirk as he straddled his bike.

Mike glared at him. "Fuck you man!"

Alec smirked. "Not in this lifetime Mike!" With that he started his bike and rode away.

Mike looked around. "Now where the hell did I left my bike?" He mumbled.

**TBC.**


End file.
